un beso confortante
by kotori21
Summary: ella es lo unico que pienso y no se como decirselo


-Porque yo- dije

Me sentía de lo peor cuando me di cuenta que yo era…

Unos días después

La escuela no era la misma después de saber lo que era… porque yo… si morir porque estoy ahorra aquí…

-señor Kamishiro- grito el profesor

Todos de mi salón se estaban riendo

-que le sucede valla por un reporte a la dirección-dijo enojado

-ok-

Me salí del salón y me dirigí a la dirección, aun no me lo creo que sea un barian si yo he vivido como humano

-shark-kun- escuche una voz familiar –shark- kun-

-que quieres- me di media vuelta enojado –lo siento Kotori-

-no hay problema- dijo ella, tria el traje deportivo –a dónde vas-

-voy a la dirección- le dije –eso tonto clavo que tengo como maestro me regaño-

Ella suelta una leve risa

-y tu a dónde vas- le pregunte

-a la enfermería Yuma se lastimo jugando futbol y voy por el botiquín y recomendación nunca pongas a Yuma como portero-

-ja eso sí que es tonto-

-lo sé pero que se puede hacer- dijo ella con una sonrisa –tengo que irme nos vemos luego-

Ella se fue, cada vez que hablo con ella me siento bien

Después de la escuela

Me dirigí al hospital para ver ama hermana, entro a su cuarto

-rio como estas- le dije a mi hermana – se que estas en este estado pero te quiero decir algo pero no sé como lo tomaría, me siento muy mal una porque no se quienes son nuestros amigos, dos porque estas en este estado y tres nuestros orígenes, dime quien somos o que es lo que somos, bueno mejor cambio de tema y te dijo todo lo que paso hoy….por donde empiezo… a ya se, si hubieras visto a Yuma como quedo después de un partido, lo bueno es que el tiene a alguien que se preocupa por él, Kotori- volteo a los lados para ver si no hay nadie más –bueno si me escuchas que bueno y que malo, veras creo que siento algo por Kotori y no sé que decirle cuando la veo me pongo nervioso, lo mala es que ella se fija mas en Yuma, pero en que se puede fijar Kotori en el si él no ve mas allá de sus narices, además el no sabe la indirectas que ella le lanza es un cabeza hueca…-

-Ryoga…- me sorprendí rio hablo –todo se solucionara…-

-rio- dije

-joven- dijo una enfermera –lo siento pero la hora de visita se acabo y se tendrá que ir-

-ok- dije- rio ya me voy-

-pero que raro- dijo la enfermera

-que pasa-

-una joven de cabellos verdes vino a esta habitación y no la veo-

-una joven de cabellos verdes…-me dije preguntando- Kotori-

Salí del hospital para ver si la encontraba

-aaa diablos- dije

Ella me escucho y yo no puedo hacer nada

-aaaahhh- escuche unos gritos

Fui a donde estaba eso grito, era un callejón oscuro

-ahhh auxilio- esa voz ¡¿Kotori?!

-vamos dulzura ven con nosotros- dijo uno de ellos

-déjenla- grite

Se voltearon

-valla valla vinieron a rescatarla jaja- dijo uno de ellos –yo soy el líder y me llamo Kevin-

Es tal Kevin tocaba mucho a Kotori

-te dije que la dejaras- le grite nuevamente

Sentía un aura encima de mí, vi que ellos salieron corriendo incluyendo su líder

-Kotori- fui a verla -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-nada iba de camino a mi casa-

-por estos rumbos- le dije

Ella estaba cabizbaja

-l-lo siento- dijo ella entre lágrimas

Ella se me acerca tanto que tuve que abrazarla

-no hay problema – le dije –te llevare a tu casa-

Caminamos a su casa

-gracias- se detuvo –no sé que hubiera pasado si no estabas ahí-

-no hay de que, pero no vuelvas a irte por ahí vale-

-vale- dijo ella

-adiós-

Ella agarra mi brazo

-te lo recompezare y ya se cómo-

-no tienes por que hacerlo-

-si lo tengo y tú tienes que aceptarla-

-ok y como-

-es una sorpresa-

-ok- dije nervioso

El día siguiente en la hora de recreo

Kotori me había citado en el jardín de la escuela

-hola shark-kun- dijo Kotori

-a ver Kotori cuál es mi sorpresa dime- le dije

-siéntate y cierra los ojos-

Los cerré

-ta-da-

-Wow-

Era un almuerzo

-espero que te guste-

Me sorprendí y no tenia palabras, comí algo del almuerzo

-Wow Kotori sabes cocinar muy rico-

-gracias y ten- me lo dio

Unos minutos depuse

-shark-kun- dijo ella –puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-claro-

-es cierto-

-cierto que-

-lo que dijiste de mí a rio-

Me sonroje

-da igual- dijo ella

Me da un beso en la mellija

-da igual si te gusto o no pero pronto lo sabré por ahorra confórmate con esto vale-

Ella se fue, la verdad me gusto mucho pero como se lo diré

"por ahorra confórmate con esto"

Esa palabras no se pero creo que pronto recibiré otro beso y será pronto, por ahorra eso fue un beso confortante

**Espero que le guste corto lo sé pero es lo que se me ocurrió jeje**


End file.
